La mort d'un assassin
by CryNienna
Summary: Ma première fic publiée! SVP, reviews! TERMINEE. slash L&B. se passe au moment de la mort de Boromir. je suis vraiment nul pour les résumé donc si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez!


La mort d'un assassin...  
  
Des orcs... des milliers d'orcs qui s'affairent autour de nous... c'est le moment... je le sais, je le sens....  
  
Tu as disparu de mon champs de vision. Je te cherche dans cette forêt, massacrant ça et là quelques Uruk-hai qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Stupides créatures... Je suis un assassin depuis des milliers d'années déjà, rien n'échappe à mes lames affûtées... Que comptez-vous bien faire contre moi. L'anneau? je le récupérerais avant vous et votre magicien ridicule, vous ne me faites pas peur. Comme vous aviez tort, seigneur Trandhuil, vous qui pensiez me remettre dans le droit chemin avec cette mission sans espoir....   
  
Mais le temps presse. J'accélère, il faut que je te retrouve. Bientôt, j'arrive à une clairière, ou je vois les hobbits en mauvaise posture face à des uruks deux fois plus grands qu'eux. Idiots! On ne se bat pas contre plus fort que soit.... mais ou est-tu?   
  
Soudain, je te vois arrivé, enfin! L'épée à la main, comme toujours prêt à défendre les plus faibles. tu bondis sur les orcs que tu repousses vaillamment. Je te regarde... j'aime te voir te mouvoir de toutes tes forces, dans des combats sans espoir. Je sors un peu de l'ombre ou je m'étais dissimulée. Tu m'aperçoit... et tout te reviens en mémoire.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
c'était notre dernière nuit dans cette forêt merveilleuse de la Lorien. La dernière nuit où nous pourrions tous dormir tranquille, sans penser au lendemain... J'étais assis sur un rocher près du lac, juste après une discussion avec Aragorn. Ce sera un bon roi pour le Gondor. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, ses paroles, bien que rassurantes, avaient semées un grand trouble dans mon esprit. À présent je savais, je ne le verrais probablement jamais monté sur le trône... je mourrais avant. Je n'avais plus d'espoir, ni pour moi, ni pour mon peuple. Seul l'anneau aurait pu... je soupirais... c'était idiot, mais cela me semblait la seule solution. Comment un hobbit aussi faible que Frodon pourrait porter l'anneau jusqu'en Mordor? C'était le livrer directement aux mains de l'ennemi.   
  
Je chassais d'un coup ses pensées sombres. Non, je devais croire en lui, je devais croire en la communauté. Je ne m'en apercevais pas, mais des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Une main amical vint les essuyer. Je relevais la tête, étonné et honteux de m'être laisser surprendre ainsi. Soudain je le vit. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la lumière de la Lorien. Il était beau.... trop beau. Il s'assit à côté de moi et étendit ses longues jambes fines. Il souriait. Je me doutais bien que l'elfe savait mes sentiments à son égard. Je n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant, mais il me plaisait.... beaucoup. J'aimais les courbes délicates de son visage et de son corps, qui lui donnait un air si féminin. Il semblait si fragile... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son père l'avait laissé partir car moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans mes bras pour le protéger.   
  
Il se retourna soudain, comme s'il avait lu en moi, quoique je pensais qu'il soit trop jeune pour le faire. C'est alors qu'il releva une mèche de mes cheveux en me souriant timidement.   
  
Legolas... mon cœur criait son nom mais je ne fut capable que de rougir violemment et ôter cette main que je désirait tellement d'un geste rapide. Je me relevais vivement.   
  
« Mais que faites vous?! » m'écriais-je.  
  
L'elfe ne répondit pas, il se leva et s'approcha de moi. J'heurtais le tronc d'un arbre et je remarquais alors que j'avais reculer de dix bon mètres pendant qu'il avançait. Il était étrange. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cette état auparavant. Il marchait vers moi le plus naturellement du monde. Et lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelque centimètres du mien, il déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser passionné. J'essayais de me dégager mais deux mains fermes virent se poser sur mes bras, m'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Pendant des jours, j'avais rêver de ce moment... je me laissais doucement aller contre l'elfe. Je frissonnais sous ses baisers qui descendaient maintenant le long de mon cou. Délicatement je le repoussais. Jamais je n'avais vu une créature aussi belle, aussi fascinante... mais quelque chose n'allait pas.... ses yeux.... ils étaient si froids... « legolas » murmurais-je, dans un souffle.  
  
L'elfe me fixa et revient se coller à moi. Son corps si près du mien... la chaleur qui s'en dégageait... je ne pouvais pas y résister. Les elfes avaient toujours eu les mains chaudes, et les siennes me réchauffaient de milles caresses plus tendres les unes que les autres sur mon visage, mon cou... je ne tardais pas à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres à ses côtés, mais étrangement, je ne sentait aucune lumières émanant de lui pour me protéger. Malgré sa présence, je me sentais étrangement seul, et perdu... mais pourquoi?  
  
Fin du flash back.  
  
Alors mon ami, tu te souviens n'est-ce pas? Tu me contemple d'un regard apeuré. Pourquoi? Tu sais très bien que je dois le faire. Tu le sais... tu le sens, toi aussi. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je ramasse une flèche d'orcs qui traîne à mes pieds. Il faut tout masqué. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, tu n'est ni le dernier, ni le premier. Je la place méticuleusement sur mon arc, pendant que tu me regarde, en te battant courageusement. Les corps des orcs s'amoncellent devant toi. Vaillant petit soldat du Gondor... accroche toi à la vie, ça n'en sera que plus agréable.... « oui, accroche-toi... mon amour.... » murmurais-je d'un ton ironique.... car même si je savais pertinemment que tu n'avais pas put m'entendre, je n'en espérais pas moins que tu comprendrais ce que je chuchotais et que tu apercevrais ce sourire cruel qui ce dessinait sur mon visage... ce même sourire que très peu de gens ont déjà vu sur le visage d'un elfe. Ce sourire que l'on ne peut voir qu'une fois et dont on ne peut pas parler.... le sourire de la mort en personne.... et à en juger par ton regard suppliant, tu avais parfaitement comprit tout ce que je désirais que tu saches. brave petit humain.... tu me regardes encore de tes yeux gris... je sens un voile passait sur eux... désolé mon ami, mais je ne compte pas changer, et encore moins pour une chose aussi insignifiante que toi... tu comprends maintenant, tu en es sûr, hein? Tu avait raison de douter! Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas? Oui, je le vois que tu t'en rappelle, oui, même si tu ne le veux pas. Allons un petit effort, on y est presque ....voilà! Et apprends aussi une chose, les assassins gardent toujours leur pas, même lorsqu'ils se sentent en sécurité.   
  
flash back.  
  
Jamais auparavant je n'avait été aussi heureux que durant ce en Lorien. La dernière nuit que je passait en ce lieu fut de loin la plus merveilleuse que j'ai connue. Mais sombres étaient mes pensées, rien qu'à l'idée de quitter ce lieu magnifique qui m'avait tant apporté. L'heure de notre départ approchait. Galadriel remit à tous des présent, sauf à moi, à qui elle offrit seulement une cape elfique en me regardant tristement. Que savait-elle que j'ignorait? Pourquoi ce sourire triste? Qu'avait t-elle put voir dans ce miroir? Elle s'avança ensuite vers Legolas à qui elle offrit un magnifique arc... puis elle lui fit signe de le suivre, et il obéit. Je les suivit discrètement, espérant qu'ils n'entendraient pas mes pas. Fort heureusement, ils se sentaient trop en sécurité dans ces bois pour se méfier de quoique que ce soit. Lorsqu'il furent à la clairière, Galadriel se retourna vivement, et sans être un elfe, je pouvais aisément voir la peur qu'elle tentait de cacher transparaître dans ses yeux.  
  
Legolas sourit.   
  
« allons dame Galadriel, me croyait vous assez fou pour oser vous affronter ici? »  
  
je fut autant surpris par sa voix que par ses paroles.  
  
« Je ne sais ce qui vous amène à faire ce voyage, mais sachez... que j'ai clairement vu que vous échouerez dans votre quête.... »  
  
« la quête de l'anneau est sans espoir, nous le savons tous »  
  
« ce n'est pas de cette quête ci, dont je veux vous parler ».  
  
Legolas fixa la dame de Lorien. Ses yeux bleus ses firent froid, plus froid que le mytrhil... il lui dit alors sur un ton emplis de haine et de rage contenue...  
  
« Je n'ai jamais échouez. »  
  
« Je sais, mais il faut un commencement à tout.... »   
  
Legolas regarda la dame de Lorien d'un air méprisant  
  
« que savait vous de ma quête, de mon objectif.... mais je m'aperçoit que vous savez beaucoup de choses.... j'ai sous-estimé vos pouvoirs, vous êtes habiles, pour lire dans les esprits... mais hélas pour vous, vous en savez un peu trop, à mon goût... vous auriez dû vous contenter de ce que je désirais vous montrer... tant pis! il faudra que je m'en charge, à mon retour. »  
  
La Dame de la Lorien tressaillit. Elle était terrifiée par Legolas, et ne cherchait plus maintenant à le cacher.   
  
je regardais la scène ébahit... non, Legolas ne pouvait être un de ces... ces traîtres.... un ass.... non, je refusais de dire ce mot... Legolas était maintenant beaucoup plus pour pour qu'un simple ami, je ne pouvais pas douter de lui, ou ce serez la fin de tout.... et pourtant...  
  
.« Vous auriez put sauvez Gandalf. » lança la Dame de Lorien.  
  
le rire sarcastique de Legolas me fit sursauter...  
  
« il commençait un peu trop à comprendre.... il a oublié juste un détail: les elfes entendent très bien... et j'ai bien comprit ce qu'il essayait de dire à Frodon, avant d'entrer dans les mines. Le pauvre hobbit, vous auriez vous le regard qu'il a lancé au jeune capitaine de Gondor .... alors que c'était de moi dont il parlait! « le Mal peut venir de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieure de la communauté... » la puissance qu'il n'avait pas encore affronter ce n'était pas le balrog... c'était moi! Mais il était faible, car malgré tout, il m'aimait bien, bien trop en tous cas pour me faire du mal. Oui, j'aurais pu le sauver, mais je ne l'ai pas fais, et il savait que je ne le ferais pas. Mais si je suis encore ici, je le dois à mon jeune guerrier, il m'ait utile, pour une fois, car pendant qu'on le suspect, moi, j'ai les mains libres.... »  
  
Il me sembla alors sentir la lame glacée d'un des poignard de L'elfe s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine.... mais pourtant, je refusait toujours de croire ce qu'il disait, je ne pouvait pas y croire! Non, je l'aimais! Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça! Il n'en avait pas le droit... mes forces faiblirent et je me laissaient glisser à terre. Je me moquez bien du fais qu'ils ait pu m'entendre ou pas. Car à présent, plus rien ne comptait plus pour moi. Les elfes ne semblait pourtant pas avoir remarqués ma présence. Galadriel continua sur un ton qu'elle voulait calme:  
  
« l'homme du Gondor ne compte t-il donc pas plus que ça pour vous, vous en êtes sûr? »  
  
« Compter! Mais il ne compte même pas un peu pour moi! C'est un jouet, rien de plus, un jouet très utile.... au départ je pensais que Aragorn serait plus tenté par les pouvoirs de l'anneau... c'est pour cela que je l'ai défendu, pour m'en rapprocher, mais il s'est vite avéré être le plus approprié à ma tâche.... et qui plus est, je ne penses pas avoir fait le plus mauvais choix... sa présence est disons.... bien plus agréable.... »  
  
sur ces mots il passa une langue rose sur le contour de ses lèvres fines.... ces mêmes lèvres qu'il avait maintes fois posées sur les miennes, et que j'avaient crues être une preuve d'amour irréfutable, pour ces êtres si pures et doux qu'étaient les elfes. Mais à ce moment précis, il me dégouttait. Mais comment j'avais put me laisser avoir de la sorte!? Quel salaud! Il me le paierait! Il me le paierait. Je serrait dans mes mains quelques feuilles mortes qui gisaient par terre et que je broyait avec rage de mes poings fermés. Je les serraient tellement forts que mes phalanges blanchirent et du sang ne tarda pas à sortir bientôt de ma paume.  
  
« Vous êtes une honte, » cracha Galadriel, ne contenant plus sa colère... « et vous êtes complètement malade! Pourquoi me raconter tous cela! Pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce que je sais, que vous ne me dénoncerez pas. Je peux lire dans vos yeux la même faiblesse qui a saisit le cœur de Gandalf. Vous m'aimez bien, vous avez pitié de moi, et vous croyez que je pourrais m'en sortir. Vous ne me trahirez pas. Et mon plus grand plaisir durant ce voyage sera de penser à la torture que je vous ait infligé. Si la quête échoue, vous vous en voudrez éternellement, et vous errerez sans fin sur les terres du milieu... si elle réussit, je reviendrez et... je vous tuerez, vous prouvant ainsi combien vous aviez tort, à mon sujet... »  
  
Sur ces mots prononcés sur un ton mi-mielleux mi-moqueur, il se retourna et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand la voie autoritaire de Galadriel l'arrêta.   
  
« Legolas, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous changerez, cette métamorphose à déjà commencé... votre père et Gandalf ont eu raison de vous faire confiance... même si ce n'était que sur des suppositions... moi, j'ai la certitude de ce changement... la seule prophétie que je peux vous faire et celle que j'ai lut dans le miroir:  
  
une dernières fois les mains de l'assassin se chargeront de sang  
  
mais d'un sang qui ne séchera jamais dans son âme  
  
une seule fois l'arc de Lorien offrira son chant  
  
et enfin l'elfe pourra libérer sa toute première larme  
  
une larme vermeille brillante comme la belle Valinor  
  
sa dernière larme pour une nouvelle aurore... »  
  
Legolas sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis quitta rapidement la clairière, sans un mot. J'essuyait rapidement mes joues humides et me dirigeait vers le campement. Là, je retrouvais mon elfe. Je lui lançais un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire énigmatique... un sourire terrifiant. Quand je passait devant lui je l'entendit émettre un petit rire remplit de mépris. Alors je sut que malgré toute la haine que j'avais tentée de mettre dans mon regard, je n'avait pu lui cacher tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
Mon arc est maintenant prêt à tirer, mais j'hésite. Pourquoi? Pourquoi donc je suis incapable de laisser partir cette flèche? Galadriel avait tort, j'ai déjà fait chanter l'arc de Lorien des dizaines de fois dans cette bataille, et il ne m'est rien arrivé alors pourquoi est-ce que je doute tant à présent? Je jette un regard rapide à la flèche noir. Elle tremble, tout comme mes mains. Je constate alors avec effroi que mon corps entier et pris de spasmes. Je ne comprends pas. Je me sens comme la première fois que j'ai abattu quelqu'un, il y a plus de deux milles ans déjà... je me concentre... allons, ce n'est qu'un petit humain, rien de plus, et il est désormais trop risqué de le laisser en vie. Soudain, il lève vers moi des yeux implorants. Mon sourire narquois s'efface aussitôt de mon visage. J'ai envie de baisser mon arc devant son air de chien battu, ce visage d'enfant que l'on voue inexorablement à la mort.... pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce je réagis ainsi? Je n'ai encore jamais échoué... ce n'est qu'un jouet, sa vie entière est un jeu, se vie entière est mon jeu. « B.... » son nom.... j'ai envie de murmurer son nom. Mais je sais que si je le fais, je ne pourrais plus jamais tirer. Je remonte mon arc qui avait glissé le long de mon corps. Non, tu ne m'auras pas! cette fois- ci, tu ne pourras pas y échapper.... pas comme la dernière fois....  
  
Flash back.  
  
Je ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre . J'avais si mal. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Toute la journée j'y avait réfléchit et j'étais à présent sur que mon elfe ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel. Il m'aimait, je le sentait, je le savait... je pris mon tour de garde et j'attendit patiemment que tout le monde s'endorme. Je m'approchait discrètement de ses affaires. Il s'était mis un peu à l'écart des autres, sous les arbres. Il semblait profondément endormit. Je le regardait tendrement. Son corps si fragile se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration calme... trop calme. Je me retournais. Aucun danger ne semblait menaçait le campement, que je quittait malgré tout à contrecœur pour m'approcher davantage de la couche de l'elfe. Sans bruit, je fouillait méticuleusement ses affaires. Quelques gâteaux de lembas, de l'eau, des flèches, un petit couteau... rien qu'y eut put paraître suspect. Je soupirais d'aise. Non, ce n'étais sans doute pas ce que je croyais. J'avais déjà en projet de le rejoindre et de le réveillé afin de me faire pardonner d'avoir douter de lui de la plus belle façon qu'il soit quand soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention sur son vieil arc qu'il avait tout de même conservé. Je le prit soigneusement, et là, je le vit. Noué au bas de l'arc pendait un fin ruban rouge, aussi rouge que mon sang qui s'était figé dans mes veines. J'avais déjà vu un ruban semblable, en Gondor, dans ma jeunesse. Les gardes avaient abattus un homme que l'on disait être, un « assassin ».A l'époque, ce mots soulevait déjà un sentiment de peur dans mon cœur, alors que je ne savait pas encore réellement ce que cela représentait. On disait que ces être là était là mort en personne, mais que l'on ne pouvait savoir qu'ils y étaient réellement que s'il dénié le révéler. Seulement, une fois ce secret dévoilé... il était généralement trop tard. Ce ruban... l'homme avait exactement le même, à la garde de son épée. Non, c'était impossible, je devait sûrement faire erreur, il ne pouvait pas être... non....  
  
je reposais délicatement l'arc à sa place et je m'apprêter à rentrer au camp. Je me retournai alors une dernière fois pour contempler mon elfe endormi, mais, il n'était plus là. Alors je comprit. Pour moi, il était déjà trop tard. La lame glacée d'un poignard ne tarda pas à se glisser sur mon cou. Et là, une voix douce me murmura:  
  
« Et maintenant, que comptez vous donc faire? Avez vous donc oubliez: les elfes ne s'endorment jamais... »  
  
Je sentit la pression de son corps contre mon dos et de sa main libres il carressait mes hanches. Puis, il me retourna sans ménagement et me poussa violemment contre un arbre, son poignard toujours dirigée vers mon cœur. Même en ce moment, je ne put m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Je rassemblait tout mon courage et je murmurai d'un voix faible, tremblante que je ne me connaissait pas.  
  
« Vous pouvez bien l'effoncer au plus profond de mon cœur, il ne me blessera pas autant que tout ce que j'ai appris sur vous en cette seule journée. »   
  
l'elfe sembla déconcerté par ma réplique mais repris très vite ses esprits. Il appuya un peu plus la lame sur ma tunique. Mais malgré l'air résigné qu'il prenait, je pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait....  
  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi tremblais-je ainsi? Devant ce mortel, cet humain. Je n'osais pas appuyer davantage la lame de mon couteau car j'avais peur... peur de le blesser, peur de lui faire à nouveau mal. Mais je me ressaisis vite fais en comprenant différemment ma terreur. Pas ici, pas maintenant, les autres pourrait nous voir, et si l'on trouvait son corps sans vie près du campement, on se douterait bien qu'il y avait un traître..... et j'avais encore besoin de la communauté pour couvrir mes agissements. Oui, cette interprétation me convenait beaucoup mieux. Mais étrangement, je ressentit aussi le besoin d'avoir cet homme, près de moi, encore un instant... je me surpris alors à lui demander de se joindre à moi, de m'aider à récupérer l'anneau. Pourtant, j'aurais pu très bien le reprendre seul, mais je voulais profiter encore un peu de la tendre amitié qu'il m'avait offert... au fond, il était amusant, ce jouet.... il me regarda d'un air surpris, et plein de pitié. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de mes oreilles et me murmura doucement qu'il ne voulais pas faire ça, mais qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider, me sauver. Il me dit aussi que je n'étais pas perdu, qu'il pouvait me venir en aide, si j'acceptais de le laisser faire, si je lui offrais enfin ma confiance... je me laissais aller contre son épaule. La proposition, bien qu'invraisemblable, me paraissait tentante. Durant un futile instant, j'essayais d'imaginer ma vie si je n'avais pas étais ce que je suis actuellement, si j'avais eu la sagesse de refuser de devenir cette chose, ce monstre que j'étais devenu, si je l'écoutais... mais je savais très bien au fond de moi qu'il était déjà trop tard pour moi, et donc, trop tard pour lui aussi. Deux milles ans auparavant, tout aurait très bien pu être différent. Deux mille ans auparavant, j'aurait peut-être pu accepter, j'en aurais peut-être eu le courage. Mais maintenant... je savais ce que je devait faire. Il avait comprit ce que j'étais. Il devait mourir. Je m'arrachait brutalement de son étreinte reposante et rassurante, renonçant de ce fait à cette vie que j'aurais pu désirer, et posséder, et je posais sur lui un regard dur, et sombre... trop tard. Je lui murmurais alors un dernier conseil:  
  
« ne vous isoler pas trop, mon ami, on ne sait jamais ce qui peux vous attendre au détour d'un sentier... car désormais, votre temps est compter.... »  
  
Sur ces mots je me retournais et partis en direction du campement, lançant une boutade à Gimli et saluant le reste de la communauté d'un air jovial et sur un ton parfaitement naturel. Quelques minutes plus tard , il nous rejoint. Mille fois je le vit tourner autour d'Aragorn, et milles fois je le vit revenir, la tête basse. Quels idiots ils faisaient tous! À vouloir toujours croire en moi. Il pensait encore que j'avais quelque chose de bon en moi, mais il avait oublié qu'il y avait plus de deux milles ans, que j'étais devenus un assassin. Comment comptait t-il s'y prendre pour briser en quelques heures deux millénaires de haine, et de froideur. Vers la fin de la journée, il s'éloignait de plus en plus fréquemment du campement. Il me cherchais. Il voulais en finir. Ses isolements le trahissaient. Mais je ne le prendrais pas là, maintenant. Il s'y attendais trop... Non, il faudra attendre un moment ou je serais plus en sécurité, et ou il ne m'attendra pas... Et puis, je sentais qu'au fond de moi, je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'achever.... Je prenais un malin plaisir à le torturer ainsi... Sa chute serais en effet plus cruel, car à force de se créer des espoirs, la désillusion peut être pire que la douleur que je m'apprêter à lui infligée. Dommage, il était si mignon, ce pantin....  
  
(fin du flash back.)   
  
Je sens le moment venu. Je dois tirer. Mais tu te bats avec l'énergie du désespoir, avec la force de celui qui va mourir, qui sait qu'il doit mourir, mais qui refuse le destin et continue tout de même à lutter. Cependant je m'aperçois que tu est fort. Voilà de longues minutes déjà que tu repousses l'échéance fatale. Tu ordonnes aux hobbits de s'enfuir, comme pour me couvrir. Mais pourquoi fais tu cela? Je le vois bien, tu fais tout ton possible pour qu'ils ne me voient pas, pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qui je suis... Mes yeux me brûlent. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais ressentit cette sensation auparavant. Un nœud serre ma gorge. Je me sens mal. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.... J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas le faire... Mais pourtant, je le dois! J'ai prêter serment! Je dois tuer tous ceux qui m'ont découvert mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'achever! tu me regardes, encore. Et là, c'est comme si une force invisible me forçait à baisser mon arc... Je détourne les yeux. Je ne peux soutenir ton regard. J'essaie de me ressaisir et je lève de nouveau la tête... Tu me sourit tristement, et je ne peux que répondre à ce sourire mélancolique. Tu as comprit que je ne trouverais pas la force de le faire, tu sais maintenant que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Jamais je n'avais ressentis de la pitié avant ce jour. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'isolement, je dois me ressaisir. Je m'apprêtes à partir, retournant dans l'ombre et sentant sur mes épaules ton regard fier et soulagé. Ma vue se brouille. Que m'arrive t-il? Je ne vais quand même pas... Soudain, j'entends un cri... Puis le silence. Mon cœur se serre... Non... Non, non, non, pas maintenant, pas toi! Je cours vers toi. Et là, je te vois, une flèche logée en pleine poitrine. Tu t'écroules, mais seulement quelques secondes. Tu te redresses et de nouveau tu luttes pour protéger les deux petits... Une autre flèche.... Tu tombes à genoux.... Mais seulement pour mieux te relever .... Je ne peux que t'admirer.... Jamais aucun elfe ni aucun homme n'aura mis tant de cœur dans son dernier combat. Tu lèves les yeux vers les hobbits qui me tournent le dos... Mais ce n'ai pas eux que tu contemple de tes yeux désespérés. C'est moi. Je peux y lire toute la peine, toute la douleur, et toute la colère que tu ressens. Je veux de toutes mes forces te venir en aide, mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Je suis complètement abasourdit. Je rêve, c'est un cauchemar. Non... je refuses que tu meurs, je refuses. Je fermes les yeux et secoue violemment la tête. Tu me souris péniblement et tu te relèves. Ce n'est plus un combat contre la mort, c'est un acharnement. Ce n'est plus de la bravoure, c'est de la rage... Quand à moi, je comprends.... Ce n'est plus de la haine, c'est de l'amour... Une troisième flèche se loge dans ton corps. C'est trop tard.... C'est ma faute... Je sais que ce sera la dernière... Je sais que je ne peux plus rien... Tu tombes, brisé. À genoux devant ceux qui t'ont vaincu, à genoux comme un condamné qui attends résigné le tranchant de la lame de son bourreau, tu essaies encore de défier le destin, refusant de te coucher.... Il faudra t'abattre. Je me sens encore incapable de pleurer. Mais yeux sont humides mais aucune larmes ne peut s'en échapper. Quand pourrais-je enfin me libérer? Je ne veux pas... Non... Soudain je lèves les yeux vers ton corps ensanglanté et j'aperçois enfin ton véritable assassin. De son sourire le plus hideux, il te contemple, prêt à tirer l'ultime flèche qui te tueras. Tu lèves vers lui ton regard triste voilé par la honte. Mais quelle honte? Mais yeux se couvrent d'un voile rouge. Je me prépares à intervenir quand Aragorn surgit. Je n'avait pu te sauver. J'avais donc échoué. J'en profite pour courir vers toi, et je te rattrapes, juste avant que tu ne t'écroules sur le sol, épuisé... J'ai si peur... J'ai si froid... Je me sens si seul.... Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas!  
  
« ne pars pas » Voilà les seuls mots que mon elfe fut capable d'articuler en se saisissant de mon corps. J'entendais au loin le tumulte du combat opposant Aragorn et l'Uruk-hai. Je supplie mon ami d'aller l'aider, mais il refuse. Il semble loin de cet endroit, perdu... Je ne comprends pas. Il me soulève et me porte près d'un arbre ou il étends mon corps. Je vais mourir, il le sens, mais il lutte. Délicatement, il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et me serre dans ses bras. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau et sa délicate odeur boisées. Cependant, j'ai encore une faveur à lui demander. Je sais qu'il ne me la refusera pas. Je lui prends la main qu'il serre de toutes ses forces, comme s'il pouvait ainsi m'empêcher de glisser dans l'abîme qui s'ouvrait à mes pieds. Je lui demande, de m'achever... Je ne veux pas mourir vaincu par un vulgaire orc. Il ne répond pas à ma demande, le visage vide de toute expression. J'insistes doucement, lui murmurant que je préférais être tuer par un assassin que par une créature du Mordor, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ces êtres cruels et splendides. Il me sourit, je crois qu'il me comprend. Il pose alors sa main sur la flèche logé dans ma poitrine et la retire d'un coup sec, me mettant son autre main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Je la mors violemment. Il saigne, mais ne dit rien. Il se lève et arme une de ses flèches. Je lui demande de prendre une flèche d'orc mais il refuse....Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas que le reste de la communauté découvre ce qu'il est. Il lève son arc, sans me regarder. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer, mais je dois retenir mes larmes... Par respect pour lui. Soudain, j'aperçois sa main, couverte de son sang et du mien mellés. Alors je me remémores les paroles de la dame de Lorien.  
  
une dernières fois les mains de l'assassin se chargeront de sang  
  
Je le détailles et je m'aperçois qu'il se sent coupable de ma mort. Ce remords l'étreint de façon meurtrière. Il croit qu'il m'a distrait et que c'est pour cela que je suis tombé, et le pire, c'est qu'il a partiellement raison. J'étais si heureux d'avoir réussi... Mais maintenant, le destin me l'arrache de façon irrémédiable et éternelle.... Juste quand j'avais réussit à touché son cœur! C'était trop cruel, pour lui comme pour moi. Je remarques alors que sa main saigne encore abondamment. Pourtant, les elfe cicatrise extrêmement vite.   
  
mais d'un sang qui ne séchera jamais dans son âme  
  
Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Non. Il se décide enfin à me regarder. Ses yeux étaient voilés de rouge. Ses beaux yeux bleus... Il étaits complètement perdu, appeurés. Mon petit elfe... Il vise. Il va tirer, je le sais, et je l'en remercies. Je n'entendrais qu'un sifflement, et tout serait fini. Mais ce ne fut pas un son strident qu'il accompagna la flèche d'or de l'elfe, mais une douce lamentation, comme la dernière note que le rossignol mourant offre à la nuit naissante... Le véritable chant de l'arc de Lorien....  
  
une seule fois l'arc de Lorien offrira son chant.  
  
Je ne ressentis alors aucune souffrance. Seulement un grand soulagement. Cette lamentation m'avait envoûtée. Je me sentais bien. Mon bel assassin laisse alors son arc tombé à terre. Et se jette sur moi. Il cherche mes bras que je lui offres en enserrant délicatement sa taille fine. Il gémit de douleur, mais ne pleure pas.... je le sens souffrir, se déchirer, et je ne sais si souffrance n'est pas pire que la funeste langueur qui s'empare de mon corps. J'essaies de le rassurer, je murmure des mots doux à ses oreilles mais rien n'y fait. il se serre contre moi, complètement malade de n'avoir rien pu faire... complètement malade d'avoir tirée cette dernière flèche. Son corps et pris de spasmes et il gémit. Je crois qu'il pleure, enfin.  
  
et enfin l'elfe pourra libérer sa toute première larme  
  
Je m'écartes de son doux visage, et là, je l'aperçois. Une minuscule perle vermeille s'échappe de ses yeux et roule sur sa joue, laissant derrière elle un sillon de sang avant de mourir à ses lèvres. Je veux la recueillir d'une main tremblante, mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire. Il prends alors ma main dans la sienne, délicatement, doucement, la porte à sa joue. D'un doigt je chasses cette larme maudite et me plonge une dernière fois dans ses yeux de nouveau bleus, purifiée par cette seule et dernière larme solitaire.  
  
une larme vermeille brillante comme la belle Valinor  
  
Mon sang se glace soudain. Sa peau est si froide..... Sa main ne me réchauffe plus, mais elle gèle mon âme. Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il meure pour moi. Je veux crier, je veux hurler, l'en empêcher par tous les moyens, mais le seul son qui s'échappe de ma gorge n'est qu'un murmure presque inaudible...   
  
« Non Legolas, non, je ne veux pas, non, ne meure pas»   
  
j'avais presque réussit à hurler ces deux derniers mot, mais ma voix s'était éteinte peu à peu. Mon Legolas, mon elfe... je comprenais enfin les dernières paroles de la dame blanche:  
  
sa dernière larme pour une nouvelle aurore...  
  
« Ainsi donc, tu as choisi une vie mortelle, plutôt qu'une éternité sans moi. Oh Legolas, jamais je n'aurais voulut voir la lumière de tes yeux s'éteindre ainsi, je te demande pardon, Legolas, pardon... »  
  
l'elfe caressa ma joue. Je sentais la vie se retirait doucement de moi, mais je voulais rester, je savais qu'il avait encore quelque chose d'important à me dire. Ses yeux trahissait son émotion. Vite, mon amour, vite, ou il sera trop tard, trop tard pour nous deux. Il leva vers moi son doux regard, emplit de souffrance et de remords.  
  
« amin mela ile»  
  
Je sourit. Je ne comprenais pas l'elfique, mais je savais ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il s'était calmé. Il ne pleurait plus, à présent. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou et me répéta, s'apercevant de son erreur.  
  
« je t'aime... »  
  
J'embrassais une dernière fois ses cheveux. Je m'enivrais de son odeur. Je frisonnais au contact doux mais maintenant si froid de sa peau.  
  
« je t'aime aussi, legolas.... »  
  
Mes forces me quittèrent bientôt. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, je m'éteignais.... je pus cependant sentir mon elfe tressaillir en entendant mes dernières paroles. Puis je me sentis partir loin de lui. Je m'accrocher désespérément à sa douce crinière dorée. Il comprit. Il me prit dans ses bras et hurla mon nom. « Boromir »  
  
Et je m'aperçut alors, que jamais auparavant, il n'avait prononcé ce mot. Merci Legolas, merci de l'avoir enfin dit. Alors je me laissais glisser dans ses bras, vaincu, mais heureux. Je le sentis s'éloigner discrètement après m'avoir honoré d'un dernier baiser, et je sentit bientôt le souffle chaud du rôdeur réchauffait ma peau refroidit par le contact de cette elfe, devenue mortel....   
  
Aragorn tua l'orc et vient te retrouver pour te dire adieu. Il déposa sur ton front un baiser et remarqua alors la flèche d'or que je t'avais planté, en plein cœur. Il savait. Oh, je l'aurait tué tu sais, je l'aurais tué si j'en avais été encore capable... Mais je ne pouvais désormais rien faire d'autre que contempler mon échec. je lui en voulais tellement. Comment osait-il me voler tes derniers instants et tes dernières paroles... J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elles soient pour moi. ils déposèrent ensuite ton corps dans une barque et le confièrent au fleuve. Mais avant cela, ils déposèrent à tes pieds les armes des ennemis que tu avaient vaillamment combattu. Je défis d'in geste vif le nœud rouge que j'avais attaché au nouvel arc que m'avait donné Galadriel, et je le déposé près de toi, le reliant à ton cor blanc. Aragorn me regarda sobrement, puis remarqua le sillon rouge sur ma joue. Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras pour me consoler. Mais je ne pleurais pas, je ne pourrais plus jamais pleurer, ma peine était trop profonde, et trop douloureuse. J'avais verser la seule et unique larme que je verserais jamais... Et j'avais aimé la seule et unique personne que mon cœur pouvait aimé. Désormais, l'amour et les larmes m'étaient interdit, impossible.   
  
« Aragorn je..... »  
  
« je sais » Repondit le rôdeur. « Je l'ai toujours su, vous étiez bien trop habile pour un elfe, mais vous méritiez une seconde chance.... »  
  
Je me serrais un peu plus dans ses bras... Une seconde chance... Toi, Boromir, tu ne l'avais pas eut, ta seconde chance.... Tu as été tenté une fois par le pouvoir de ce maudit anneau, par ma faute, par désespoir, et te voilà maintenant.... parti... loin...  
  
Aragorn me repoussa et me regarda tristement.  
  
J'étais devenue mauvais, avec le temps. Même un simple rôdeur pouvait savoir qui j'étais vraiment.   
  
Nous décidâmes de partir à la recherche de Merry et Pippin, comme tu l'aurait suggéré, comme tu l'aurais fait...  
  
Au loin la barque blanche de la Lothlorien t'emporte loin de moi. Puisse le fleuve veuille sur toi et te conduire à ton peuple bien aimé. Puisse tu me pardonner. Tu est tombé, J'ai échouer.  
  
Oui, Boromir, pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.  
  
La guerre de l'anneau est maintenant fini. Je n'ai plus aucun endroit ou aller, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu sois près de moi en ce moment. Gimli veux visiter une dernière fois les terre du milieu avant de partir, vers les terres immortelles. Je le suivrais, car désormais plus rien ne me retient ici. Je pose délicatement une des fleurs de l'arbre blanc du Gondor à l'endroit précis ou tu es tombé. La verra tu? Aragorn est maintenant roi, et ton pays refleuris. Les terres du milieu entières revivent, pendant que moi, je me meurs, doucement. J'entends des pas glisser sur les feuilles. Je ne me retourne pas. Je sais que c'est elle. Calmement, la dame de Lorien s'assoit à mes côtés et me fixe de ses yeux perçants. Je tourne la tête, je ne me sens plus capable de soutenir son regard ni celui de qui que ce soit à présent. J'ai tellement honte. J'ai échoué, pour la première fois de ma vie, et sans doute pour la dernière. Elle prends ma main. La sienne est chaude, brûlante encore de la vie des Eldars. Mais la mienne est gelée, refroidit par ta mort et par la tristesse. Plus qu'un mot résonne encore dans ma tête, preuve infime que je suis toujours en vie. Mourir... Oui, voilà ce qui me restait à faire, maintenant. Un mot, un mot comme un rêve, un mot qui me martèle l'esprit.... Mourir, m'éteindre et m'étendre près de toi.... Mourir pour renaître dans tes bras.... Mourir pour me libérer, enfin.... Oui, mais quand? Cela je ne le sais, cela je ne peux le décider. Car je veux d'abord lutter, tel un infatigable guerrier, comme toi tu l'as fait auparavant. Je veux me battre et perdre ce dernier combat, mais pas sans avoir tout donné auparavant. J'avais choisit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. D'air air mélancolique, elle contemple la plaie encore béante de ma main gauche. Je saigne. Je n'ai jamais cesser de saigner depuis ce jour là, et je ne pourrais jamais cicatrisé. Peu à peu, je me vide de mon sang. Quelques gouttes, juste quelques gouttes s'écoulent de cette blessure. Mais elle sont comme un sablier rouge, marquant ainsi le compte à rebours de ma vie. Un jour, je ne saignerais plus. Ce jour là, je serais mort. Elle est là pour me rappeler ma souffrance secrète, et mon serment. Je suis mortel, maintenant. Mais ces longues années à passer sans toi me paraissent semblables à une éternité de malheurs. Une nuit.... une seul nuit à suffit pour changer plus de deux millénaires de cruauté. Une seule nuit qui a permit de tuer un assassin. Mais à quel prix? Elle me fixe et semble triste. Pour moi il n'y a plus d'espoir. Elle avait raison, et j'avais tort. Mais chère est la leçon. Ta vie et la mienne seront le lourd tribut à payer pour éradiquer ces deux milles ans de destruction. Mais pourquoi toi? C'est injuste. Et pourquoi comme ça? Pourquoi quand je commençais juste, à comprendre? Elle ne dit rien. Elle garde le silence. On dirait qu'elle porte déjà mon deuil. Après quelques minutes ainsi, elle ose enfin murmurer:  
  
« ainsi, vous avez choisit la mort, mon ami... vous vous éteindrez comme une flamme vacillante sous la pluie.... »  
  
Je chuchote alors en guise de réponse:  
  
« Non dame Galadriel, vous faites erreur. Je suis déjà mort. Je suis tombé ici-même, près de l'Anduin, il y a de cela presque deux ans, il me semble... Deux ans.... Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre patiemment la fin... Il a emporter avec lui mes derniers rêves, mes derniers espoirs.... Et toute ma vie. Tous mes mots, le moindre de mes soupirs.... Tout cela, je l'ai perdu en même temps que je l'ai perdu, lui.... Mais pourquoi dame de Lorien, pourquoi lui? »  
  
Mon regard n'est plus que souffrance. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre inexorablement la fin du temps qui m'est imparti.... Mais sans toi, c'est presque, impossible. Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras, et je me laisse aller comme un enfant. Je veux pleurer, mais je ne le peux plus. Car même mes pleurs, tu les as emportées avec toi. J'attends la fin, j'attends ma fin. Mais quand finira t-elle cette partie de jeu? Quand pourrais-je enfin arrêter de jouer à ce jeu que l'on avait commencé, mon amusant petit jouet, mon petit pantin si mignon...  
  
Ce matin encore, je regardais les vaisseaux blancs de Valinor, se dirigeaient lentement vers les terres immortelles, emportant ainsi les quelques souvenirs du glorieux peuple qu'avait été le miens.... Mais ce n'ai pas mon peuple que mon cœur pleurait... Mais bien toi. Ces vaisseaux me rappelaient la minuscule tâche blanche d'une barque suivant le cours de l'Anduin qui disparaît à l'horizon, m'enlevant ainsi toute illusions, tout espoir... La dame me serra une dernière fois et déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front.... Puis elle s'éloigna en direction des havres gris.... Je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais.... Non, je ne la reverrais pas.  
  
Mais yeux se lève un dernière fois vers le ciel étoilé au dessus de moi. Je sais que tu m'observes, des cavernes de Mandos. Je souris.... Et je chuchote d'une voie tremblante à la nuit naissante:  
  
j'ai perdu mon espoir,  
  
j'ai perdu ma vie  
  
seul dans mon désespoir  
  
il ne me reste qu'à pleurer sous la pluie.  
  
j'ai perdu ce que j'était  
  
j'ai perdu ce que j'aurai put être  
  
seul dans la cage de mes pensées  
  
il ne me reste plus qu'à disparaître.  
  
seul dans ma prison de verre  
  
je t'ouvre mon cœur , belle nuit naissante  
  
unique témoin de ma peine  
  
tu es désormais ma triste confidente.  
  
écoute-moi, ma solitude, mon amie  
  
écoute les pleurs d'un assassin tombé pour sa victime  
  
écoute celle d'un elfe immortel qui renonce à la vie  
  
écoute enfin les dernières pleurs de celui qui cherche à expier son pire crime.  
  
Plus jamais...  
  
plus jamais ...  
  
l'arc de la lorien offrira de nouveau son chant  
  
plus jamais  
  
plus jamais....  
  
l'assassin ne pourra faire couler le sang....  
  
Reviens....   
  
Essuie ses larmes qui souillent mes dernières heures...  
  
reviens...  
  
arrête cette pluie qui se répand sur les rivage de mon cœur.   
  
mais quand viendra t-elle enfin cette délivrance promise?  
  
cette souffrance me ronge et me tue  
  
y aura t-il un vent capable le porter dans sa brise*  
  
ce poème à un amour perdu?  
  
Sur ces mots je me retournais, et je rejoignais Gimli , qui m'attendait non loin de là.  
  
Tous morts... Ils sont seuls. Ils voguent à présent vers les terres immortelles. Une tempête. Le navire chavire. Il tombe à l'eau. Il se débat. Il lutte. Il veut remonter. Il s'acharne et s'épuise. Le bateau ne revient pas. Il ne le peut pas. Des heures durant, il s'acharnera contre son destin, sans aucune envie de vaincre. La tempête se calmera... Mais trop tard. l'autre repêche ce corps, en larmes. Il expire peu à peu. Son dernier souffle sera une déchirure. Il a peur. Il tremble de froid, soumis maintenant aux affres de la mortalité. Il appelle à l'aide... Mais personne ne lui répond. Une dernière goutte de sang s'écoule d'un blessure béante. C'en ai fini pour lui. Il comprend. Son ami pleure. Soudain, le visage de l'elfe s'éclaire. La peur se change en espoir, les frissons de froid laisse place à une douce langueur de son corps, comme si enfin, il était soulagé. Son regard est lointain. Il sourit, et enfin, s'endort. Ses beaux yeux bleu fixe le ciel ou s'ébattent les mouettes. Ce sourire, si triste, si mélancolique, si résigné... Et à la fois si heureux... Comme si enfin, il avait réussit à se libérer..... comme si enfin, toutes ses souffrances prenaient fin, sera peint désormais éternellement sur ses lèvres froides, glacées. Il n'aura jamais atteint la cité blanche... Il n'aura jamais vu les rivages blancs de la belle Valinor.... Il ne reverra pas la dame de Lorien. Il contemple le vide. La plage se dessine au loin. Ils l'atteignent. Gimli le serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Il pleure comme il pleurerai son propre fils. Une ombre blanche s'avance. Galadriel. Elle caresse son visage comme elle caresserait celui d'un enfant malade. Puis elle sourit.  
  
« Il n'est pas mort seul » murmure t-elle. « Il était là, il est venu le chercher, le rassurer... enfin, c'est fini pour lui... enfin, il est libre. »  
  
Puis regardant le soleil, elle murmure:  
  
enfin, il a put se libérer  
  
enfin, l'assassin est tombé  
  
enfin, l'elfe s'est réveillé  
  
enfin, il peut se reposer  
  
l'entendra tu mon ami?  
  
Ce chant que j'offre à la nuit  
  
le vent pourra t-il portes sur ses ailes de verres  
  
mon poème à un enfant solitaire  
  
*(note explicative: dans le livre de Tolkien, Legolas et Aragorn dédie une chanson à Boromir qu'il rattachent aux différents vent. Et je trouve ça trop mimi! Alors j'ai voulu rappeler ce passage génial!. ...(^ ^)...)  
  
voilou! c'est fini! enfin!   
  
bravo à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de finir l'histoire (clapclapclap!)  
  
j'espère que ça vous a plut!  
  
please! review pour me dire si ça vaut la peine de continuer à écrire des fics... SVP (regard suplliant de chien battue...) 


End file.
